Various gas control valves and gas safety valves are known in the prior art for use in gas/air mixing units and particularly in gas burners. European Patent Application EP 0 834 695 A1 discloses a mixing device for gas burners, in whose housing electromagnetically operated closing elements are arranged in order to open and to close a gas flow leading to a valve seat. The valve seat itself is here formed by the housing and by sections of the mixing device configured thereon to form a single piece. By using parts of the housing of the mixing device as valve seat, said valve seat must be configured with a special surface at least in this area, in order to be able to ensure the sealing. After the production of the housing, this usually requires expensive post-processing on the valve seat.
A combined air/gas valve unit in an electronically controlled form is disclosed in DE 10 2007 022 008 A1.
Finally, from EP 2 048 439 A1, it is also known to integrate a gas controller with a valve body in a radial fan housing, and to arrange the valve seat of the entire controller directly on a housing part located in the interior.
However, the disadvantage of the known solutions is that the gas control valves or gas safety valves have to be adapted especially to a certain housing shape of the mixing device or of the fan and can be used in each case only for this one product. The electronically controlled gas valves are clearly more cost intensive both with respect to the component itself and also with respect to the electronic control necessary. For each design type, special production devices have to be adapted.